SAY WHAT?
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: The future Trunks returns to the past,but who is there to greet him but all his past friends and family and his younger self. How is this little visit going to go down? Rated T for some slight language.


**SAY WHAT?**

It was nice and cool outside. Trunks and Goten were training out in the forest, Trunks had the upper hand as always. "Hey Trunks how about you let me win for a change?" Goten asked as he rubbed his sore head as he sat on the ground. Trunks was still floating in the air.

"Sorry Goten, no can do, you'll just have to beat me the old fashion way." Trunks answered, the two friends were now sixteen and not once tired of fighting each other even though they knew who would win.

"Man, this is so unfair."

"Well, life's not fair last time I checked dude." Trunks smirked. Goten charged his best friend.

**~At Master Roshi's Place~**

"Where could those two be? It's already dark out." ChiChi paced by the window for any sign of her youngest son and Trunks.

"Would you relax ChiChi? They're just probably out training somewhere." Bulma called from her seat on the couch beside Vegeta.

"Yeah ChiChi those two will be fine, after all they are their fathers' sons." Master Roshi said calmly, but he became focused on the TV when the excercise show came on. "That's it girls keep the pace." Roshi laughed like a maniac.

"Pervert." Bulma and ChiChi muttered.

"Well, you would think they would be back already." Krillin and Goku walked into te room with beers in hand.

"That's for sure, but if their not here yet then that has to mean that they're getting some serious training in." Goku smiled.

"Definitely." Yamaha agreed.

Vegeta chuckled softly at his son's training habits, they reminded him of the hours he had spent training when he was younger.

"They are like you two after all, father like son." Piccolo said.

"Hey anybody home?" A voice called from the outside.

"We're in the living room Trunks." Bulma shouted an answer. But the door opened to reveal not the Trunks that the group was expecting but the future Trunks.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Bulma fell backwards with the couch and Vegeta.

"Hey guys how's it goin'? The Future Trunks smiled.

"It's the Trunks from the future!" Krillin stated as he pointed to the young Sayian.

"What are you doing here?" Yamacha and Gohan wondered.

Goku and Piccolo were speechless. Master Roshi was still focused on the TV.

"What, is that how you guys say hi to an old friend?" The future Trunks teased.

"We're sorry Trunks it's just that we didn't expect you to ever come back is all." Bulma explained as she and Vegeta sat the couch back upright.

"Yeah I didn't either." The future sat in a seat behind Master Roshi who was still laughing like a maniac.

"So why are you here?" Goku asked.

"Just to give you all the info on how the future world has patched itself up since I defeated the androids and Cell in that time." The future Trunks answered as his beautiful violet hair fell into his eyes. He brushed the strands of hair back behind his ear.

"Hey Mom we're back." A voice called outside.

"Uh-oh it's Trunks, Trunks hide, we want to surprise him. Woah that was weird." Bulma exclaimed.

"Okay but where?" The future Trunks wondered as he stood up.

ChiChi grabbed the future Sayian's hand, "Come with me." And she lead him into the kitchen. Just then the door to the small house opened to let Trunks and Goten walk in. Their clothes were torn, wet with sweat, and muddy.

"Hey everybody sorry we're late." Goten smiled.

"There you two are." ChiChi walked back into the living room with a gaint pot and some bowls, "You two are just in time for dinner."

"SWEET!" The boys cheered. They slapped high fives and after the teens changed the group gathered around the pot to fill their bowl with some hot soup.

"But ChiChi don't we have a guest that would like to join us?" Bulma grinned knowingly.

"Oh yes, uh dear would you bring the drinks please?" ChiChi called over her shoulder. Goten and Trunks looked at the kictchen questioningly.

A tall man, with shoulder length violet hair, bright hypnotic blue eyes, with a muscular chest, and muscular arms walked into the room with a tray that held a pitcher of lemonade and glasses. "I got 'em right here ChiChi." He smiled.

Goten and Trunks stared wide eyed at the man, Trunks especially, "But...that's...me..." Suddenly Trunks fell flat onto his back unconscious.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma rushed to her son's side.

"That could've gone better." Vegeta grinned slightly.

"You think?" The others retorted.

**~Two Hours Later~**

"So things have been going good, huh?" Goku's voice sounded through Trunks' ears.

"Yep, we managed to rebuiled all the cities that the androids destroyed." Trunks' voice filled his ears.

"But wait how can that be my voice if my mouth isn't moving? Wasn't that just a dream?" Trunks opened his eyes to see that his head was lying in his mother's lap. His father was sitting on the other side of Bulma. Goten, Gohan, Goku were gathered near ChiChi. Roshi was still staring at the TV. Piccolo was leaning against the wall behind the couch. Krillin and Yamacha were sitting by the couch were another Trunks was sitting. The other Trunks looked at him and smiled, "Hey, you're finally awake, huh?"

Bulma looked down at her lap, "Oh hey sweetie. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so." Trunks rubbed his head that was throbbing.

"You gave us a real scare there bro'." Goten smiled as he gave his best friend a nuggy.

"But how can there be two of me?" Trunks asked pointing to the future Trunks.

The future Trunks simply chuckled, "Simple; I'm you from the future." The other Trunks answered.

"SAY WHAT?" Trunks and Goten spazzed.

"You two remeber the story we told you about the androids and Cell?" Piccolo asked. Goten and Trunks nodded.

"You see son, he came to warn us about the androids that were destorying everything in his time so that we could prevent them from detsroying this time as well when they appeared." Vegeta explained, "And the reason you don't remember is because you were still a baby and Goten hadn't even been born yet. When the day came for the androids to appear there were two androids, but these androids were not the ones the future Trunks had warned us about instead they were an android labeled android 19 and a android version of Dr. Gero, the creator of the Red Ribbon Army and the androids. Later Dr. Gero ended up activating the androids that were supposed to appear, but when we found the lab the androids and Dr. Gero were having a disagreement so to speak and they destroyed the doctor even though he was the one who created them," The young Sayians were transfixed on their favorite story, "But instead of there being just two androids there were three androids; androids 17, 18, and 16. Later we figured out why the future Trunks' prediction of the future had been thrown so off course, there was a being that had arrived to this time from the future a year before the future Trunks had gotten here and killed Freiza and his father, and that being was Cell. He was an android as well, but of a different sort, this android was not made of steel or microchips, he was android that was fully flesh and bone. He relied on absorbing humans to help him evolve into his next stage, but he wouldn't be able to come complete until he absorbed androids 17 and 18. So we stepped in and tired everything in our power to stop him as well as the other androids, but as fate would have it we had to get stronger in order to defeat them."

"Here comes my favorite part." Trunks whispered to Goten.

"Shh." Goten hushed him.

Vegeta continued without stopping, "But he ended up absorbing the androids anyway. We gave everything we had to take him down, but we failed. So Cell decided to host a tournament where he could fight us and make sure when he won there would be no one else that could challenge him. When we got there Kakarot stood up to Cell first. After Kakarot gave everything he had he said that he gave up and that Gohan would take his place. We all thought he was crazy, we honestly thought that he was insane if he thought his eleven year old son could take on that monster, but it turned out that he wasn't. Even though we tried our hardest to beat him before Gohan was fighting Cell with extreme ease, Cell wasn't even a challenge. In a desperate act to get Gohan to reveal his true power Cell birthed smaller versions of himself and sent them after us in the sidelines. Nothing we did could destroy these things but after Gohan finally let go and unleashed his true power he took all them out without even trying. When Cell released that he wasn't going to win he turned himself into on giant explosive that was going to blow up the entire earth. When there was nothing that Gohan could do Kakarot took himself and Cell to King Kai's planet in the afterlife were he and Cell were destroyed by the blast. When we thought it was all over Cell reappeared and delivered a fatal blow to the future Trunks and killed him. When I saw that my son from the future was dead I went mad with rage, I gave Cell every attack I had but nothing would work. But Gohan was pushed forward by his father's guidance from the underworld and finally destroyed Cell. If it hadn't been for the future you son we all would be living in the same world that he was forced to live in or even killed by Cell." Vegeta finished the story.

"Yep that's pretty much it." The future Trunks grinned.

"Nice job." Bulma smiled a compliment on Vegeta's story telling.

"So you came to the past and helped save the world?" Trunks asked his future self.

"We did." The future Trunks smiled.

"Sweet." Trunks said in a surfer accent.

"Totally." Goten copied the accent his best friend used. The group laughed at the young teens.

"We owe you one Trunks." Goku said. All the others that were there when this big event happened agreed.

"No I was glad that I was able to help." The Future Trunks stated.

"So, how strong do we get?" Trunks asked the future Trunks.

The future Trunks smiled at his younger self, "Very strong."

The Future Trunks stayed for a few days before heading back to his own time. He was happy that he made his father and younger self proud of him.

**Fin**

**Review**


End file.
